Dailyrando
Dailyrando è una nota sezione del Forum Gamesradar, dove sono racchiusi i thread creati dai più folli della nostra società. Le guardie di Gamesradar e Dailyrando Introduzione (da parte di Mvesim) Questo capitolo era stato pensato, poi cancellato dalla mente e poi ripensato dalla lettura del bel post di Ghost... era un lavoro che avevo fatto a suo tempo ma che doveva essere fatto per rimettere in ordine cronologico le varie categorie di utenze che hanno passato la sezione di Dailyrando. Avverto subito che sarà un discorso generalizzante, che molti hanno letto e riletto fino alla nausea ma che io mi diverto a fare e a riscrivere più e più volte in forme constantemente nuove in relazione all'umore e a come mi pare aver visto evolvere l'utenza. Abbiate quindi pietà di me se molti utenti non si vedranno rispecchiati in questa tabella poichè facilmente molti stili si perdono e confondo in stili nuovi, non consoni e unici per ogni singoli utenti. La prima guardia E' l'utenza ch'è nata agli albori di GamesRadar, hanno visto cose che noi non possiamo neanche lontanamente immaginare... la Dailyrando e l'utenza che ha abitato questa sezione è sicuramente l'utenza più d'elitè perchè è riuscita ad assaporare Dailyrando quando ancora incorporava tutte le sezioni che non riguardavano videogiochi: dal calcio ad Agorà, dal forum del forum a Music Radar... ecc... Una sezione fatta da grandi nomi, fatta dagli utenti che hanno imparato a vivere propriamente l'intero forum. La vecchia guardia Ad un certo punto in Dailyrando ci fu l'invasione dei Lapponi che provocò lo sfaldamento e la divisione interna in Daily portando molti utenti a fondare insieme a Roy la Prussia. Inoltre incombevano i mondiali di calcio e Skulz apriva il suo forum. Questo è il periodo della GRANDE Daily... la Daily della vecchia guardia composta dagli utenti d'Agorà, dai KaJu e dal gruppo scrittori... il periodo d'oro di Gamesradar, un periodo tratteggiato dalla fantasia più estrema e dal nosense più sfrenato. La vecchia guardia sono quegli utenti che hanno fatto e fanno attualmente, nel bene o nel male, la storia di GR: KaJu, Evil Theater27, Bunky, Lord Skop's, Rei, Space King, y2k, Gendo Ikary... ecc... Grandi nomi dovuti specialmente alla scomparsa di un notevole flood incalanato (probabilmente) dalle gilde della Prussia e tenuto distante notevolmente dal nosense dei KaJu. La seconda guardia L'arrivo al VBullet introduce subito delle forti modifiche alla sezione che si trasforma completamente nella Dailyrando che noi conosciamo: niente Agorà, niente thread riguardanti il mondo della musica, sport, cinema, libri o manga, niente thread del forum del forum. L'introduzione è terribile perchè Daily diventa finalmente il vero culto del demenziale, ma anche dell'inutile... inizia una piccola migrazione dei Prussiani in Dailyrando affascinati dal nuovo clima di flood della sezione che non è imperversata più da utenti d'Agorà. Pressapoco l'utenza è ancora composta da utenti celebri della vecchia guardia, ma la loro potenza è ridimensionata... l'utente medio è ancora saggio ma si perde nella creazione del thread divertente. La guardia del club Quattro utenti hanno fatto la storia di questo periodo e hanno influenzato non poche menti: Ghiwo (colui che fondò il primo club: "Il club degli imbecilli"), Rei (La locanda del viaggiatore stanco), Ayame (Il club di Ayame) e il sottoscritto (FGGC = Federazione GamesRadar Gioco Calcio). Il periodo fu caratterizzato da un forte contrasto fra la vecchia guardia e la guardia del club... non ci furono mai lotte intestine fra i due gruppi; questo fu il periodo di peggior flood da chat della sezione poichè l'utenza usò il forum come una chat (lo stesso FGGC non era nient'altro che un flood fatto seriamente). L'utenza verteva su quei pochi capi che avevano creato i club e che reggevano le regole del gioco: la fantasia non raggiunse in questo periodo un valore elevato (e il nosense perdurò solo nel thread dei KaJu) ma permise di creare nella sezione un FORTISSIMO cameratismo fra gli utenti che contraddistinse tutta la Old Dailyrando. La guardia di passaggio Mentre Prussia crollava su stessa, Dailyrando non rideva poichè gli avevano appena interrotto il permesso di sviluppare i propri club. Ci fu in questo periodo una buona creazione di storie con un lento ritorno di Evil Theater 27 (BIUTTIFUL), del sottoscritto (La notte dei maiali viventi), di Lord Skop's (i Moguri), di chaoz, di Bunky, di Silver85, ecc... Un piccolo rinascimento che però non contagiò la maggior parte dell'utenza, durò molto poco e contraddistinse un altro piccolissimo periodo dell'era dell'oro. La guardia associativa Col crollo della Prussia iniziò la lenta migrazione dell'utenza delle gilde in Dailyrando che portarono alla creazione delle Associazioni. La prima fu la Mafia di Ghiwo, poi nacquero altri gruppi come l'Antiterrorismo, i Marines, la CPNOFFE Association, ecc... tutti contraddistinti da un forte legame agonistico e da un generale cameratismo che comprendeva gran parte dell'utenza. Ci fu notevole fantasia nelle Associazioni, ma una fantasia basata su combattimento e sulla strategia dell'attacco... una strategia che nulla aveva a che vedere col nosense e che contraddistinse il periodo finchè non stufò e provocò il crollo. Gli utenti di questo periodo si contraddistinsero per due motivi: l'onore che c'era nei gruppi, l'antagonismo che c'era fra i gruppi. Poco nosense, molta trama, spesso flood, voglia di sfidare i gruppi maggiori fino al tentativo di raggiungere il controllo della sezione tramite il Parlamento di Gamesradar (indovinate da chi fu creato? ). La guardia dei Dailynquenti Quando le idee nelle Associazioni iniziarono a mancare apparirono in massa i thread del giochetto del pinguino, i video di youtube, le volgarità amene con 327846mila doppi-sensi... Volgarità, voglia di distinguersi, desiderio di rivincita uniti a delle Associazioni ch'erano diventate sempre più arroganti per cercare d'inventarsi qualcosa provocarono la fine di Dailyrando. La guardia degli agoresi Inutile parlare dei Dailynquenti veri e propri, parlerò degli utenti Dailyrandesi che si spostarono in massa su Agorà (e io fui fra questi nonostante fossi già conosciuto in quella sezione) per rimanere su GR. Molti s'adattarono al nuovo clima (io per esempio creai la serie delle "Storie infinite"), altri reagirono alla chiusura della sezione invadendo Agorà con tutti i mezzi per dare fastidio: flood, thread insulsi, insulti contro lo staff... Da qui nacque il cosidetto "flood agorese" che si contrapponeva al flood di contrasto dei ribelli... un flood contraddistino dagli utenti d'agorà che volevano mantenere la purezza della sezione con frasi come "Questo non è d'Agorà". La nuova guardia 10 ottobre 2005: viene riaperta Dailyrando grazie all'impostazione di Off the Radar da parte di Mvesim e Melchior nella sezione forum del forum. Nuovo regolamento e nuova serie di sviluppi di regole e fantasia... c'è speranza, ma l'utenza non è allenata per la maggior parte: si distinguono molti utenti che non capiscono a pochi utenti rimasti dalle guardie precedenti. I thread si contraddistinguono generalmente in due grandi gruppi: thread insulsi (caratterizzati da thread di bassa qualità),thread nonsense e thread racconto. Ci fu una piccola rinascita nel periodo racconti che vide non pochi utenti scrivere di fantasia... poi però iniziò l'attuale declino dovuto al lento abbandono degli utenti più bravi (forse era questo un piano oscuro della Confraternita dell'Uva?). Praticamente un periodo contraddistinto da tanti utenti che potevano imparare e pochi maestri in via di pensionamento. La nuovissima guardia (era 2007) L'attuale guardia... una guardia con pochissimi maestri (Dexter, Lord Skop's), sola e abbandonata con qualche secchione (Jurambalco?) e i soliti burloni (MIGLIOMAN e meteor1)... le impressioni su questa guardia l'ho già dette nel primo capitolo del primo libro sull'allegoria umana indi non mi ripeterò. Concludo con una citazione: "L'anima di Daily non è perfetta, si evolve e cresce, cade e si rialza... forse è proprio questo il bello di quest'anima". La nascita e la chiusura della prima Dailyrando di Mvesim "Tutto è nato da Daily e morirà in Daily" queste sono le parole che bisognerà sempre ricordare. Tutto ha inizio parecchio tempo fa quando Dailyrando era una cosa sola con le varie passioni estranei dai mondi dei videogiochi e Agorà. Ciò accadde quando io ero ancora noob, ma lo erano anche pezzi grossi quali Ghiwo, terminator e Rei... Lex era un semplice moderatore (come tutti i moderatori presenti allora)... gorman esisteva già allora e i veri imperatori di Dailyrando erano Evil Theater 27, padre dello scrivere Dailyrandese e del thread storico "Dailranders VS timidezza con le ragazze", Nio il creatore dell'iNIOranza, Rika78, la ragazza simbolo di una lotta fra saggezza e demenzialità, KaJu, con la sua mistica KaJu-mania che impersava già da allora, e molti altri che sono pian piano spariti. Passano i giorni e spariscono le sezioni del Nintendo64, Playstation e Dreamcast che si riuniscono sotto l'unico emblema di "A che gioco giochiamo" e pian piano compaiono le nuove sezioni come "Piccolo è bello" "Di che Sony sei?" "Vox of the Box". La storia continua e si cambia il server... da quello di www.dailyrando.com diventa definitivamente Gamesradar e si passa anche alla versione del VBullet 2.0... nascono le sezioni che divideranno gli utenti di Dailyrando: "Il forum del forum", "Agorà", "Il mercatino" e tutta la parte "Altre passioni!" e "L'Angolo della nostalgia". Caotici i primi thread di Dailyrando... tutti a creare vari thread dicendo "Io sono il primo" e a provare le nuove potenzialità di Gamesaradar come la funzione sondaggio. (prima solo disponibile nella home di Gamesradar) Il tempo prosegue e degli utenti di un forum che ora non ricordo attaccano Dailyrando... è la guerra dei lapponi. Non so bene cosa sia successo in quello scontro, so soltanto che dopo aver eliminato i flooder insorse una nuova voglia di statalità in tutta Dailyrando e molti utenti guidati da Roy crearono così la Prussia. Fra Prussia e Dailyrando si accende subito la rivalità, non ci sono vere lotte fra le due squadre, ma le ripicche sono cmq molte e ognuno cerca nel suo modo di inneggiare la fantasia della propria sezione. Mentre così in Prussia nascono le Accademie in Dailyrando nascono i club: il primo club fu quello degli imbecilli (creato da Ghiwo) a cui seguirono molti altri Nello stesso periodo nacquero la locanda del viandante stanco (creata da Rei), la sua controparte malvagia (sempre comandata da Rei), l'angolo dei nostri disegni (creato da KADATH) e la FGGC. (creato dal sottoscritto) Per far capire l'importanza di questi ultimi due thread, ottennero il top in Dailyrando insieme a due altri thread dedicati ai post più simpatici e ridicoli di tutta Gamesradar. La FGGC inoltre, grazie all'aiuto di Roy, ottenne in tutte le sezioni di videogiochi + Prussia + Agorà, un thread (chiuso o aperto) in cui si faceva pubblicità a questo fantomatico gioco di calcio. Bei tempi. Purtroppo la situazione dei club divenne di giorno in giorno sempre più oppressante e (quando anche il club degli imbecilli affondò) furono PROIBITI tutti i club... la FGGC e la locanda restettero ma persero il loro top. Pian piano mi avvicino al presente e si giunge quindi alla prima chiusura della Prussia... fu il primo caso di una sezione chiusa. Si creò un thread sondaggio per recuperare la sezione c'erano tre opzioni: gioco di ruolo, ristrutturazione o entrambi. Fu scelto il gioco di ruolo, ma la votazione fu fatta in maniera ridicola perchè non pochi Dailyranders e Agoresi vollero loro stessi eliminare la sezione Prussia, gelosi di una realtà che non era la loro: nacque cmq così la New Prussia. Lasciata la New Prussia, che ormai viveva una lenta agonia per gli utenti che pian piano sparivano annoiati da un gioco di ruolo che poteva essere giocato a casa con amici in maniera più divertente, molti Prussiani si rifugiarono nella colonia Prussiana (un semi-fallimento a quanto mi ricordo) e in Dailyrando. Dailyrando era divenuta così la fusione di due sezione e Ghiwo (dopo aver concluso il periodo degli Oscar) fece scoppiare l'era delle Associazioni creando così la Mafia. I primi avversari della Mafia, manco a dirlo, furono il sottoscritto Mvesim e Dredd (il pazzo investigatore privato) che cmq attaccammo sempre a nostro nome o di un'associazione fantasma (CPNOFFE docet) che ci dava potere. La prima vera Associazione che nacque fu l'anti-terrorismo di Gamesradar creato da Gecko e, in seguito, i marines di Gamesradar. Vani gli altri tentativi come la pula di GR, gli Yakuza di GR, le patate di GR... che non ebbero mai un reale successo... curioso le spie di Gamesradar creato da Lex. Esistevano quindi quattro associazioni sempre presenti: la Mafia (potentissima), gli uomini dell'antiterrorismo (comandati da una abile Griever), i marines (discretamente potenti allora) e la CPNOFFE Association (comandata dal sottoscritto ma sempre valutata dalla Mafia al di sopra delle altre due associazioni per l'onore). Da ora in poi comincerà il lento degrado di Dailyrando che porterà all'inevitabile chiusura: flood, lamer di vario tipo, richieste assurde nel forum del forum, nuova durezza dei mod, space king e rei divenuti mod (non un male, ma una perdita di due buoni utenti trasformati in mod fu sentita), il pugno di ferro, l'aggiunta della scritta utente sparita sotto al nick (quella fu una mia crociata), le ridicole lotte per gli smile ( questo smile ricorda qualcosa? ), la differenza sempre più schiacciante che intercorreva fra noob e utenti storici, la chiusura della KaJuMania e dei thread superiori a 500 messaggi furono tutti duri colpi che portarono alla sparizione di Dailyrando da Gamesradar. Ma non eravamo ancora a quel punto anche se la situazione era grave... pure le associazioni erano in crisi e le guerre stavano diventando pian piano un bel ricordo e così fu creato il Parlamento di Gamesradar (creato dal sottoscritto Mvesim)... l'ultima riscossa Dailyrandese. Nacquero qui due delle più grandi associazioni (era nato anche il decreto anti-associazione): l'Impero e la Ponenzia... il miracolo portato dal Parlamento durò poco perchè a causa del flood e della situazione insostenibile che sfociò nel razzismo portò alla chisura definitiva del Parlamento. Meno di due settimane dopo, fu chiusa anche Dailyrando. Categoria:Dailyrando Categoria:Sezioni